The Escape
by dracos-kiki
Summary: Jenna is a fifteen year old girl, who unlike the rest her age doesn’t want to grow up. With the pressures of growing up she wishes every night to go to Neverland, until one night, when it comes true. Read and Review Please!--Kiki
1. A Single Tear

The Escape  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, and if you think I do you need to get your brain checked, I'm just kidding. I do kinda own the plot and Jenna, and other some other characters I will write about later. Anyways, you can read now...it's right there...under this disclaimer.  
  
Summary: Jenna is a fifteen year old girl, who unlike the rest her age doesn't want to grow up. With the pressures of growing up she wishes every night to go to Neverland, until one night, when it comes true. Read and Review Please!-- Kiki  
  
Chapter #1 A Single Tear  
  
"Peter. Peter." whispered the woman in her sleep as her husband woke up.  
  
"Hunny. Hunny, wake up." the woman's husband said.  
  
"Huh? What? Where is he? Has he come back?" the woman asked.  
  
"Has who come back?" her husband asked her.  
  
"Oh, I was dreaming, never mind." she replied. And the woman and her husband fell back to sleep.  
  
In the room, down the hall of the lovely Victorian style house, in the country, in the small town of Sepsburg, was girl, well maybe not quite a girl, rather, a woman. You would not want to say this to her because she will get upset. This "girl" is fifteen years old, but has the heart of a child. Unlike most of the people her age she did not want to grow up. She seemed alone in the world, with everybody expecting her to be something she was not, grown up. This girl lay not so asleep in her bed. She did as she did every night, lay awake, but dreaming, every night she would dream the same dream, that the stories were true and that Peter Pan would come to her window and rescue her, save her from growing up. But the same thing happened every night, since she was twelve years old, there would be no Peter, there would be no fairies, or pirates, or anything of the sort. She would wish and wish, every year on her birthday, everyday on the first star she would see, she would never get her wish though, she never had, and she never would. Her window was open as usual when something peculiar was in the sky, not exactly peculiar, but different. Looking at the stars every night she knew them very well, there was something new, a star she had never seen before.  
  
"Oh, Peter, I wish you were here, I wish you could take me away to Neverland, where I'll never have to grow up." the "girl" said. She went back to her bed and a single tear fell down her cheek. She began talking to herself, "I don't want to get older. I want to stay young. I want to hear stories, I want to be a kid forever." Then she jumped, something glistened out of the corner of her eye, she turned quickly thinking this is it, that's TInkerbell and Peter is here, and I'll never have to grow up, but she had no such luck, it had merely been a bracelet shining in the moonlight. She got up and put it away in her jewelry box, not wanting her eyes to fool her anymore. She went back to her bed and started to drift off to sleep when she heard something.  
  
"Tink. Is she asleep?" asked the boy peering over the foot of the "girl's" bed. The little fairy nodded, then flew around in circles squeaking.  
  
"Peter!" the girl said, not because she knew it was him, only because she had been dreaming she was rescued by him, as she did every night.  
  
"Yes." said Peter, utterly baffled she had known, so much for his surprise.  
  
"Omigod. Is it really y- you?" she asked with so much hope in her eyes, you would be whomever she wanted you for fear of the sadness of turning her down.  
  
Peter had been smiling a great smile. Though it is not how the "girl" had thought of him. In the books and stories he had been a twelve year old boy wearing nothing but clothes made from leaves, but he looked just about the same age as her, but he was wearing the leaves. (hehehe)  
  
"Come. Come with me. Come with me Jenna." said Peter.  
  
"Of course I will come give me 2 minutes!" Jenna whispered as to not wake her parents, but you could still sense the enthusiasm in her voice.  
  
Jenna put a small amount of clothes, a brush, mascara, and grabbed the book full of the stories she loved to read, and in the back she shoved all the stories she wrote, a pencil, and paper. The bag wasn't nearly full, but it didn't need to be. She figured her father wouldn't understand, but her mother might, so she wrote her a little note that read: Bye. I am off to Neverland. I will not be coming back. –Jenna  
  
and that was it, she was ready to leave.  
  
"Peter?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Yeah." Peter replied.  
  
"How old are you?  
  
"Fifteen, but don't tell the lost boys, they think I'm twelve."  
  
"Oh, that's okay I'm fifteen too. Or in our case 'twelve'."  
  
Authors Note:  
  
So, how's that you guys like it? Give me some reviews on what you want okay? Thanks  
  
-Kiki 


	2. A Night of Fun

The Escape  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, and if you think I do you need to get your brain checked, I'm just kidding. I do kinda own the plot and Jenna, and other some other characters I will write about later. Anyways, you can read now...it's right there...under this disclaimer.  
  
Summary: Jenna is a fifteen year old girl, who unlike the rest her age doesn't want to grow up. With the pressures of growing up she wishes every night to go to Neverland, until one night, when it comes true. Read and Review Please!-- Kiki  
  
Chapter #2 A Night of Fun  
  
"Ooooooh, Tink." said Peter. And the little fairy know as Tinkerbell flew around him in circles. Then he grabbed her, and he held her above Jenna, shook her gently and let her go again. Now, you can't even imagine how happy Jenna was and she flew up to the ceiling faster than you can say Quidditch. But she started to sink very, very slowly.  
  
"Jenna, what are you thinking of, your sinking?" said Peter worryingly.  
  
"I am thinking of the fact that I must leave my family. My two little sisters all alone-" but Jenna stopped mid thought, the only thing that really stood out when she thought of her sisters was them always screaming at her for something she had done..." Oh Jenna grow up!"...she must have heard that daily. Then Jenna thought of never having to grow up, and to leave this place forever, as she said this she once again was in the air. After that one more wonderful thought popped into her, well, thoughts, Forever with him, well, not growing up has never looked so good.She laughed out loud at her own thought, but stopped suddenly when he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Would you like to have a little fun?" she immediately took this sentence the wrong way, and she pulled her hand back. "No! Not like that! Watch. " Peter flew down to the ground and stopped in front of a man. "Excuse me sir. Do you think if I jumped high enough I could fly?"  
  
The man replied with a, "No. Of Course not, what's wrong with you boy?" By now Jenna had gotten the idea and flew down behind the man.  
  
"I suppose you are now going to tell me you don't believe I fairies." said Jenna.  
  
"No. There's no such thing as-"replied the man, but both Jenna and Peter covered his mouth.  
  
"You mustn't ever say that." said Peter.  
  
"Why?" asked the man.  
  
"Because every time somebody says that a fairy somewhere drops down dead!" said Jenna.  
  
"Your saying if I run around screaming there's no such thing as-"said the man, but once again his mouth was covered.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk," said Peter, "now where's the fun in that?"  
  
The man had by now been fine until he looked at Peter, he had been so focused on trying to relieve Jenna's grip over his mouth he didn't realize he had been at least ten feet in the air. As he looked back at Jenna he once again tried to make her let go.  
  
"You don't want to be doing that. That is unless you want to fall ten feet. Tinkerbell flew down from laughing hysterically at the windowsill, and went right up to his face, an said a rather squeaky "Yeah."  
  
Jenna, TInkerbell, and Peter terrorized the town until about 2 in the morning, and they decided to stop and rest in a patch of grass. Jenna quickly started asking Peter every question she could think of about Neverland, and what it is like, that is until she fell asleep, which was rather quick, since she had only gotten in two questions.  
  
Jenna woke up, but had her eyes closed, she didn't want to wake up, all the way that is. She had had a wonderful dream, more real than any dream she had ever had. She dreamt Peter came to save her and they flew around the town messing with the minds of the grocer, Mr. Laiden, the city gossip, Mrs. Pinaclar, and so many others she didn't want to wake up. She opened her eyes and realized she was facing down into her pillow.  
  
"Oh. I thought it was real this time, but it wasn't, it was just a silly little dream why can't it come true!" Jenna cried.  
  
Now to Jenna these words were very clear to her, since she was the one whom had spoken them, but to the lost boys surrounding her it sounded like muffled cries.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Nibs.  
  
"We must go find Peter!" shouted the twins.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked Tootles.  
  
"I think he said out to find a good, kiss for her." said Slightly.  
  
"Oh" said all the boys in unison, of except for Slightly , who spoke the answer.  
  
How you guys like that chapter? 


End file.
